


Getting It Right

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, PWP, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex teases Clark. Clark reacts predictably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting It Right

The sound of ripping cloth was still fading in the air, as Clark slicked up two of his fingers, and reached around Lex’s hips. “You can’t keep teasing me like that in public, Lex.”

“I don’t think that’s something I’m very motivated to stop doing, Clark.” With his back against the wall, held there by Clark’s immovable hand pressing against Lex’s chest, Lex wasn’t in a good position to help his lover find a better angle to penetrate him with.

Lex moaned as Clark shoved him higher up the wall one handed, and then, with the improved access, pushed both fingers in at once. “This is it, Lex. This is all the prep you’re getting. Just enough to open you a little, and slick you up. I’m going to lower you down over my cock, and spread you open with it. I won’t stop until your ass is pushing my balls down.”

“Fuck, Clark! I’m really not seeing the...oh, god!” Lex had to stop for a few seconds as Clark did exactly what he’d promised. Lex felt as though he was being split open by a redwood, but his body was very accustomed to taking Clark by now, so it adjusted quickly. “Jesus, Clark! I’m really not... Yeah, that’s it. Fuck. Harder! ...Really not seeing the incentive to stop teasing you.”

Pulling Lex away from the wall, Clark supported him with one hand high on his back, the other cupping the top of his ass, and then tilted him until he got the angle he wanted. “If you’re still able to get that many words out, then I’m not doing this right. Hold on tight, Lex.”

Even knowing how incredibly strong Clark was, Lex’s eyes still widened when his lover started to fuck him in that position. When Clark’s thick cockhead started to drag repeatedly over that spot inside of him, Lex did as Clark had suggested, and grabbed hold of his lover’s forearms. Even though that meant his cock went neglected between them.

Instead, he narrowed his focus on Clark, ignoring his own arousal as best he could. Watching the small beads of perspiration beginning to dot Clark’s forehead. Nothing else made the Man of Steel sweat, but Lex took perverse satisfaction in seeing that sex with him worked Clark up that much.

Not that Lex was any better. If Clark wasn’t so strong, his grip so sure, his hands would be sliding in the thin sheen of sweat Lex had just about everywhere. With his tux hanging off of him in tatters, and being fucked to within an inch of his life, Lex had no illusions about how debauched he looked, right now.

Trying to refocus away from his growing arousal, Lex’s eyes landed on that ridiculous ‘s’ curl, which always made Lex want to twine it around a finger. Not that he’d admit that. Or, that he loved playing with Clark thick, dark hair, at all. Those luxurious locks almost made him regret his own hairless state, but hairlessness had it’s advantages, too.

Clark shifted him just slightly, and Lex’s eyes rolled back at the difference the small change made. “God, Clark! Right there. Don’t you dare stop.”

“Not...not going to. Can’t once I start touching you. That’s why teasing me in public is...oh god, Lex, squeeze like that again...is a bad idea. I might...I might take you right there. Where...where ever we are.”

Lex took in the ragged breathing, something else that only happened during sex, noticed the enlarged pupils, and could feel the tension in the big hands holding him. He could tell that Clark was only holding on to wait for him.

It wouldn’t take much to push Lex over, but he wanted to watch Clark come apart, and he wouldn’t be able to if he came first. So, instead, he looked at Clark’s lust blown eyes, and told the truth. “I want you to. I want you to lose control, so you’ll take me, no matter what.”

Clark’s hips stuttered, his hands tightened against Lex’s skin, and his eyes widened. “Damn you. Oh, you bastard. You want... Oh, god! Lex!”

The sight of Clark falling apart because of him, was just as good as it ever was. As Clark shuddered and pulsed inside of him, he pulled Lex against his chest, and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in Lex’s neck, Clark’s thrusts becoming shallower before stuttering to a stop completely.

Clark stood there, holding Lex like that, until his cock slipped free of Lex’s ass on its own. Then, pulling back, Clark looked down into Lex’s face, and brushed a soft kiss over his lips before putting him down.

Considering the fact that he hadn’t come yet, Lex forgave himself when his legs wobbled after Clark put him down, and he didn’t yell at Clark when he reached out to steady him.

Gently, Clark started to peel away the tattered remains of their tuxes. “You’re going to have to stop ripping these off us every time we wear them, Clark. We’re running out of tailors we can go to, to replace them.”

“Whenever we go to get measured for a new tux, you blow me in the changing room. That is not the way to convince me to stop ripping the things. Who’s doling out bad incentives, now?”

Lex was going to offer a stinging rebuttal, but then Clark reached out to run a blunt fingertip over Lex’s aching erection. It was only force of will that kept Lex’s legs from collapsing under him.

While concentrating on not falling, though, he couldn’t contain the rest of his reaction, and he saw Clark’s eyes widen, and his nostrils flare as Lex’s breathing hitched and his cock released a drop of precome.

The next moment, Lex found himself in their bed, ass in the air, and Clark looming behind him. “Clark? What the hell?”

“Shut up, Lex. After you made me come like that, you deserve this. I’m going to slowly lick you clean, and then I’m going to fuck you again, slowly enough to make you scream. Only at that point will I let you come.”

And that threat, delivered in such deep and growling tones, was more than enough of the right kind of incentive to get Lex to stop talking.


End file.
